Saturn/Manga/PS
Saturn's role in Team Galactic is to raise funds for their projects and he has the permission of Cyrus to use any means he feels necessary; however, he is very lazy and usually sends machines to do his dirty work for him. Saturn decided to kidnap for a ransom, as she is the daughter of the wealthiest family in Sinnoh; however, when his grunts couldn't find a picture of the child he settles on her bodyguards, Paka and Uji. He eventually tracks them at the Lost Tower and challenges Paka and Uji to a battle with his and . Despite the power his Pokémon possess, they are both defeated by Paka and Uji's skills. Angered by his loss, Saturn throws a temper tantrum and has the grunts seal Route 210 which will force them to stop at Veilstone, where their base is located. He is approached by Mars and after a brief argument about her stepping into his room without permission; she transfers energy to the Galactic Bomb. He is later seen at Veilstone where he sets his revenge plan into action which he starts by having the grunts attack Paka and Uji in the darkness of night. After waiting a long time for Paka and Uji to be defeated by the grunts; Saturn’s patience wears thin and he pulls out a mysterious machine to use on them. When the grunts finally lure them into firing range Saturn activates the machine; it fires a beam at Paka and Uji which sends them into an unknown dimension where they will stay for all eternity. Having become bored now that he has won; Saturn decides to play video games until Cyrus enters the room and punishes him for using the machine without permission by pinching his arm. Saturn later appears at Lake Valor after a period of absence where he plans on blowing up the lake so that he can capture the Legendary Pokémon . He encounters who has come to prevent Team Galactic from blowing up the lake. Saturn easily defeats Pearl and attempts to interrogate him but the countdown for the lakes explosion begins before he can get an answer. Once the lake is blown up Saturn commands the Galactic Grunts to begin the capturing of Azelf. Despite the skills Azelf possesses and Pearl's determination, Saturn eventually ends up the victor and defeats Pearl with a from his and successfully captures Azelf. He later arrives at the Team Galactic HQ along with his fellow Commanders Mars and Jupiter where they listen to a speech given by Cyrus; Saturn is seen clapping after he finishes. He later appears at the Spear Pillar where he and his fellow Commanders, Mars and Jupiter await Cyrus's arrival so that he can activate the ritual that will summon and . Saturn is the most shocked of the three when he sees that Cyrus is heavily injured but still promises to let no one stop him from activating the ritual. He, Mars, and Jupiter are all attacked by the Gym Leaders Fantina, Roark, and Gardenia but despite their challengers neither Commander is afraid. As they battle the Gym Leaders, three more arrive to help them Crasher Wake, Maylene, and Candice along with Byron for support; Saturn battles Roark and Fantina while Mars and Jupiter battle the other four. Despite his powerful Pokémon, Saturn is eventually defeated and is trapped underneath a pile of rubble, humorously with his machines airbag crushing him. Later, Saturn and his teammates are discovered by another member of Team Galactic, Sird. Sird explains to them that she had infiltrated Team Rocket on a mission, but failed. Soon after, they are attacked by Riley of Iron Island, who had tracked Sird by her Aura. Sird battles Riley, allowing Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars to escape unharmed. Later, Saturn and the other Commanders witness Charon battling Diamond and Pearl in Eterna City with and . Despite their irritation that Charon has revealed his true loyalties, they decide to ignore it so that they can enter the Distortion World and rescue Cyrus. After arriving, they find Charon there as well. He lies and tells them that he is searching for Cyrus too, but is being attacked by a group of people and asks for their help. Saturn and the others comply, and they each face a different opponent in a one-on-one battle. Saturn faces Mira in battle, while Jupiter faces Marley, and Mars faces Cheryl. During the battle, Saturn is confused at Mira's battle strategy which has her make her Alakazam boost its defensive power in an attempt to make the battle longer. The battle is interrupted by Giratina, who flies past them so that it can fight the other Legendary Pokémon in the area. After Charon is defeated, Saturn, his fellow Commanders, and Cyrus emerge from the Distortion World and into the real world. Charon tries to lie to Cyrus by claiming that he intended to gather the Legendary Pokémon for Team Galactic's sake. Cyrus reaches down to Charon, which Saturn and Mars think it means he's going to pinch him. However, Cyrus only takes his machine, and praises Charon for his technological genius. The records reveal that he has been using it since the battle on the Spear Pillar, which angers Saturn into figuring out that he was attempting to use the machine to control Dialga and Palkia into opening a hole to the Distortion World, to which Charon denies. Cyrus speaks to his four Commanders once more and reveals that he is disbanding Team Galactic, which angers Jupiter because she, Saturn, and Mars will have nowhere else to go without him. Hearing her wishes, Cyrus takes Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter away with him and thanks Diamond, Pearl, Platinum for their help. Pokémon is Saturn's first known Pokémon. She has been under his ownership since she was a . Usually, she is seen imitating Saturn's movements. She was first seen in battle against Paka and Uji but despite putting up a good fight, she was eventually defeated. In the , she was revealed to have evolved into a Toxicroak.}} is Saturn's second known Pokémon. Abra was first used against Paka and Uji where it used its powerful teleportation and attacks to make it hard to hit but was eventually defeated. Abra was later used against Fantina and Roark but was defeated along with its Trainer. Abra's known moves are , , and .}} is Saturn's third known Pokémon. Octillery was first used at Lake Verity where it dragged Rad Rickshaw into the lake and later attacked Pearl with its powerful moves. Octillery was later used against Fantina and Roark but was defeated along with its Trainer. Octillery's known moves are , , and .}}